The Rest of the Sentence
by MissFiyerabaMeponineWholock
Summary: In which the Doctor Too never existed and Rose Tyler seeks out the Doctor years later after retaining a great age and becoming quite ill.


**Just a random one-shot in which the human/Time Lord Doctor never existed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or any of the characters.**

Rose Tyler had lived for so long without the Doctor. She had only seen the Doctor once since she had gone to Pete's World and then no more after that. Not that she hadn't been trying; but years passed and Rose aged just as everyone else did. She grew older and older and became sicker and sicker. She knew that it wouldn't be long until she passed away, yet she felt that she couldn't do so without seeing the Doctor one last time; she made one last attempt.

She succeeded.

She wasn't sure where she was, but it didn't particularly matter to her; she just needed to find the Doctor. There was still a problem facing her, however:

What would the Doctor look like? Had he regenerated? And she couldn't count on him recognising her; she was old now. There was no chance that he would know that she was Rose Tyler.

She looked around. Surely she would recognise the Doctor no matter what face he wore.

A terrible cough wracked her petite and fragile frame. She wasn't very surprised when blood came up. She needed to find him soon.

She wandered around, looking for the Doctor, relying heavily on her cane; but instead, she found the TARDIS. A slow smile spread across her pale, wrinkled face. She gently pushed the door open to find herself in an empty control room. He was not there. Ah, well. She would just have to wait.

She took a seat, collapsing into it more than sitting. She closed her eyes for a moment and thought of the Doctor, _her_ Doctor. She could remember that wonderful man very well indeed. She could only hope that he would still remember her. Perhaps not as much time had passed for him, perhaps, for him, it had been hundreds of years. Surely he wouldn't have forgotten... She pushed that thought aside and thought of all of the good times. Without her realising it, she fell asleep, her dreams filled with her adventures with the Doctor.

Rose Tyler awoke when she heard the door of the TARDIS open. She noticed that it was harder to open her eyes now. Everything fell heavy, yet she couldn't stop shaking.

"Because bow ties are cool, Clara." said the Doctor.

"And the fez?"

"Fezzes are cool too."

"Do you think you'll ever be able to just walk by one and not put it on?"

"Not a chance."

Then the two froze, for they had noticed the old woman sitting there.

Rose shakily stood, using the cane as a support.

"Doctor!" she breathed. She nearly laughed at the look of confusion on the Doctor's face. She started to cough again, more blood coming up. She nearly fell, but the Doctor was quick to catch her. "You look so different..." she remarked as she looked at him.

"I'm sorry, do we..?"

"Rose Tyler."

"What about her?" the Doctor asked, taken aback.

"That's who I am."

The Doctor was so shocked that he nearly dropped her.

"Rose!?"

"It turns out it's not so impossible to travel between universes... I had to find you... I... I'm dying..."

"What? No. What? You can't be..."

"I had to see you one last time..."

"No. No, Rose, you're not going to die."

Rose coughed up more blood. At times, the death thrall seized her and she shook terribly. The Doctor sank to his knees, still cradling Rose. He had been alright with knowing that she was happy or, at the very least, alive in Pete's World. Now he knew she was going to die, just like Rory and Amy and, on more than one occasion, Clara. He held her close, for he didn't know what else to do. The clever, clever Doctor was at a loss. This was a girl that he had loved; now she was old, sick, and dying and there was not a thing he could do to change that.

She raised a trembling, wrinkled hand to touch his face.

"So different..." she murmured. He placed a hand over top of hers. "So different yet still my Doctor." The Doctor smiled that sad smile of his. "You know, I was half worried you'd forgotten me."

"Rose Tyler," he started, "how could I ever forget you?"

"There... There is one thing I wanted to know... When we parted, you said to me, 'Rose Tyler,' but you never had the chance to finish... How did the rest of that sentence go?"

The Doctor leaned down and whispered very softly in her ear,

"Rose Tyler, I love you."

And she died with a smile on her face.

**Thus endeth my first DW fic. Please review!**


End file.
